


Sweet Birthday

by strawberrycream_teller



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, i have an obsession with taka's obsession with strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrycream_teller/pseuds/strawberrycream_teller
Summary: April 17th was Taka’s real birthday and the day Taka’s friends would congratulate and celebrate with him. But to the two of them, April 18th was their day.





	1. 4.17

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally supposed to be longer but I didn't finish in time so...  
> Those other chapters will be published separately  
> oops
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~❤︎

_ “Happy 29th birthday to my bro Taka!! Cheers to you man!” _

 

_ “Awesome party with the star of the show tonight TAKA!! #weresodrunk” _

 

Endless messages, pictures and videos popped up on his instagram feed, all of them relating to his little singer’s birthday. His American friends loved to party and so every year since they moved to LA, Taka’s birthday would be spent out the whole day—hitting up various bars with various people. He never went with him, preferring to stay away from Taka’s party friends. 

 

Toru stayed alone in their empty house. Sometimes he would take his guitar out and compose songs in the lonely living room but most of the time he sat on the couch with just his phone in hand; food that Taka cooked the night before and a few beers accompanied him on the table. 

 

The first year it happened, it was excruciating. To see his little lover out partying was normal but being away from him for his whole birthday and seeing him that close with others while drunk—he really couldn’t deal with it. The girls, grinding on him and giving hugs. The guys, handing him drinks and cheering him on. Taka had came home that night, or rather early morning the next day, drunk out of his mind. 

 

It didn’t help that Toru, blinded by jealousy and insecurities, questioned Taka as soon as he stepped through the door. The two of them ended up arguing over petty things and the vocalist snapped, leaving him in the living room as he locked their bedroom door behind him. 

 

Toru chuckled as he reminisced what had happened. 

 

______

 

_ After calming down and realizing how stupid he was being, he went out and bought a plain cream cake—knowing fully well that if he tried to bake it at home Taka would probably get even more pissed off at him for wrecking his kitchen. He decorated it with strawberries before sticking it in the fridge for later.  _

 

_ Taka had woken up later in the afternoon, stumbling out of their bedroom with messy hair sticking up in every direction. He looked confused as he saw Toru laying on the couch. _

 

_ “Toru?” His voice was hoarse as he called out to his lover. _

 

_ “Taka! You’re up, how are you feeling?” Toru got up immediately, walking over to where Taka stood leaning against the wall. _

 

_ “Yeah, just a headache...what are you doing out here?” Toru blinked repeatedly, apparently Taka was drunk enough to completely forget what had happened in the early morning.  _

 

_ “Ah..well, it is the middle of the afternoon, I can’t stay in bed with you forever while you’re passed out.” He let out a soft laugh, fingers running gently through Taka’s messy hair. “Go back to bed, I’ll bring something for you to eat and drink okay?”  _

 

_ The vocalist nodded, suppressing a yawn as he shuffled back into their room. Toru came in a little bit later, holding a cup of Taka’s favorite tea in one hand and hiding the cake behind him in his other hand.  _

 

_ “Did you fall asleep again?” He teased, sitting down on the bed. Taka’s eyes opened again, staring up at him before crinkling in a smile. He gladly took the drink, sipping on it cheerfully as he glanced curiously at Toru’s hidden hand. _

 

_ “I didn’t get to say this to you yesterday,” His hand shifted, bringing the cake in front of Taka. “Happy birthday Takahiro.” _

 

______

 

He’d thought he’d gotten off easily from their stupid argument but Taka had questioned him afterwards why the bedroom door was locked when he woke up. In the end, as Taka ate the strawberries off the cake one-by-one, Toru revealed all of his thoughts from the night before—all his insecurities about Taka’s birthday celebrations. 

 

That day had tested their relationship and how much trust they had in each other. Toru grew to trust Taka completely, it didn’t matter who he was with and what they did because in the end Taka would always come back to him. Well, he still got a little jealous sometimes when Taka’s friends could openly be so close with the vocalist. 

 

That’s how he spends April 17th now, alone in their home checking instagram and twitter the whole day. He would chuckle at pictures and videos of Taka being ridiculous and smile at all of the posts from their fans. At the end of the day he would post his own congratulations message, a message that he probably spent the whole day thinking about. It may be short, but it was all he could write without revealing his feelings to everyone.

 

The rest of the night was spent waiting for his little lover to come home, for he knew Taka made sure to arrive before the next day—he always did.


	2. 4.18

“Toru?” 

 

Taka opened the door into the dark house, the only light was the moonlight coming through the windows. It was unusually quiet, Toru would always be awake to welcome him back. He glanced around as he kicked off his shoes, nothing seemed out of place... _ so where was Toru? _

 

“Yah...If you’re trying to hide to scare me—” He stopped mid sentence, stumbling upon his lover lying on the couch. The moonlight shined perfectly onto him, highlighting his blond hair and the thin pair of lips that he loved. He crouched down next to the couch, clicking his tongue disapprovingly at the empty cans of beer and plates on the table. 

 

His fingers ran through the other’’s long locks, brushing pieces away from his face. Toru left out a small sigh, unconsciously leaning closer to Taka.

 

“Darling, why are you sleeping out here?” Taka’s soft voice rang out, still gently combing Toru’s hair as the other’s eyes fluttered open.

 

“Oh..Taka you’re back,” Toru sat up, sheepishly running his own hand through his hair. “I guess I fell asleep, sorry...what time is it?” 

 

Taka grinned at his boyfriend’s adorable side, “Just before midnight..why? Did you have something planned?” He teasingly glanced up at the guitarist.

 

Toru couldn’t resist bending down to press a light kiss on Taka’s lips, tasting a hint of alcohol. “As a matter of fact, yes I do have something planned. Wait here for a bit,” He got up, taking the dirty plates and beer cans with him into the kitchen. His quiet steps echoed in the silence and the loud clanging of the plates broke the serene silence. 

 

Taka got up from the carpeted floor and sat properly on the couch, eyes wide as he glanced over at the kitchen. Sure, every year Toru would get him a gift—something small but valuable—but usually he never announced it like that. His eyes widened even more as he saw the hint of the glow of candles and then Toru’s silhouette walking over.

 

He carried a small cake, covered in strawberries and cream just how the vocalist liked it. Taka’s eyes glowed up in delight, watching as the taller man moved closer. He took a closer look at the cake and his mouth dropped open, head snapping up to stare at Toru’s face. 

 

“..Did you make this?!” Taka exclaimed as Toru set the cake down on the table. The cream was spread messily, the strawberries a bit crooked and it looked like Toru had run out of room at the end of his name but he  _ made  _ it. 

 

Toru’s shy smile gave it all away, sitting down besides his small lover. “Is it that bad? I promise it’s edible.”

 

“No..I mean I can’t believe you didn’t burn down my kitchen,” Taka giggled like a kid, slipping his phone out to take a picture of the cake. And maybe sneaking a picture of his boyfriend.

 

Toru snorted at the remark, smiling softly at his elated lover. “Go on..make your wish.” His hand slid around Taka’s waist, laying at rest on his hip. He watched the glow from the flames dance on Taka’s face, lighting up his beautiful features.

 

Taka closed his eyes, long eyelashes casting a soft shadow and clasped his hands together tightly.  _ I wish...I wish for us to conquer the world—together, always by each other’s side.  _ His eyes opened again and he blew out the candles, the room immediately turning dark. He leaned back against Toru, a smile on his face as his hand reached out for the other’s larger one, locking their fingers together.

 

“Feed me?” The large brown orbs lit by moonlight turned to face him, peering up innocently. Toru laughed, reaching over to the side to pluck a strawberry—dangling it over Taka’s mouth. The vocalist’s tongue sinfully flicked out, licking the cream before biting off the red berry. 

 

Their legs tangled together as Taka shifted into a more comfortable position, intertwined hands resting on his abdomen. Toru paused, taking in the scene of his vocalist in between his legs. It was something that they wouldn’t be able to share to the world—something that only they could enjoy.  _ It was perfect.  _

 

“Hey, why did you stop!” Taka whined, squirming around to glare up. Toru reached for another strawberry, pressing it against his lips. 

 

“You know that I love you right, Takahiro?” Toru’s deep voice rumbled next to Taka’s ear, his declarations of love never failing to make his little lover blush. Without waiting for a response, he leaned in—capturing the other’s sweet lips. The regiments of the strawberries and cream fell on his tongue and he felt Taka sigh into his mouth.

 

Yes, April 17th was Taka’s real birthday and the day Taka’s friends would congratulate and celebrate with him. But to the two of them, April 18th was  _ their _ day. The day they spent together, entangled with each other in their house, enjoying each other’s presence—whispering sweet messages to each other. 

 

“Happy 29th birthday—my sweet singer.” 


End file.
